All Stood Up
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de All Stood Up de nakedrednailpolish] "Souhaitez-vous commander, ou préférez-vous attendre quelques minutes de plus ?" Regina ravale la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge, et elle répète automatiquement le mantra qu'elle se serine depuis une heure : "Encore quelques minutes. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera là d'une seconde à l'autre."


**Bonjour tout le moooooonde ! J'espère que votre mois de septembre se passe bien :) Je suis toujours en grande travaillade avec la traduction monumentale que je vous prépare depuis quelques temps, mais je suis retombée sur cette histoire que j'avais lu il y a quelques mois et que j'avais vraiment beaucoup aimée. Présentation : ****All Stood Up est un OS SwanQueen AU écrit par nakedrednailpolish (que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3). Je remercie l'auteure d'avoir accepté que je la traduise. J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à nakedrednailpolish. Les personnages appartiennent à ABC. **

* * *

Regina suit la serveuse qui la mène jusqu'à un box situé dans l'aile droite du restaurant. Elle sourit à la jeune femme et s'assoit sur la banquette, face à la porte, pour voir son rencard arriver. La serveuse lui tend un menu et en pose un deuxième devant la place vide, en face d'elle, avant de retourner vers l'entrée du restaurant pour accueillir de nouveaux clients.

Regina tire son téléphone de son sac-à-main pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de nouveaux messages. La femme qu'elle fréquente depuis peu ne lui a rien envoyé ; la brune remonte donc le fil de conversation pour vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne s'est pas trompé de lieu ou d'heure – La Mer, 18 :15. Elle est un peu en avance, comme toujours, en fait. C'est une habitude que ça mère a profondément ancré en elle : une dame ne fait jamais attendre ses invités.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ruby, je serai votre serveuse ce soir, déclare une nouvelle serveuse, la tirant de ses pensées. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Regina lève les yeux vers elle ; c'est une jeune femme de vingt ans et quelques, elle porte un col roulé blanc et un pantalon noir par-dessus lesquels elle a enfilé un tablier et une cravate assortie. Jetant un œil au menu, Regina repasse la liste des boissons et choisit rapidement un vin rouge.

\- Excellent choix. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Ruby lui adresse un sourire poli, puis disparaît au fond du restaurant pour transmettre la commande. Regina plonge la main dans son sac, en sort un miroir de poche, et vérifie que sa coiffure et son maquillage sont bien en place. Elle veut avoir l'air absolument parfaite lorsque Robin fera son entrée.

* * *

18 :16

\- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excuse Ruby.

Regina secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien ; de toute façon, j'attends quelqu'un.

Ruby hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous préférez peut-être que je revienne dans quelques minutes pour la commande ?

Regina acquiesce.

\- Je préférerais, merci beaucoup.

La serveuse la laisse de nouveau, et Regina prend une première gorgée de son vin, savourant le goût de la boisson.

* * *

18 :24

\- Tout se passe bien, madame ? Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ?

Regina secoue la tête.

\- Non. Mon rendez-vous a sans doute été retardé.

\- Pas de problème. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas commander ?

\- Oui. Elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Très bien. Je reviens vous voir bientôt.

* * *

18 :35

Lorsque Ruby s'arrête de nouveau à côté de son box, Regina a eu le temps de lire et de relire la partie du menu réservée aux repas du soir.

\- Encore quelques minutes ? demande la serveuse en jetant un œil au siège vide.

\- S'il vous plaît, répond Regina.

Robin doit être bloquée dans les embouteillages. C'est la première fois qu'elle est en retard ; mais techniquement, ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'elles sortent dîner dans un endroit tel que celui-là. Tout le reste était de nature beaucoup plus… privée.

\- Je peux vous resservir ?

Regina cligne des yeux. Elle lance un regard à son verre, surprise de le trouver presque vide.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, répond-elle.

Ruby lui offre un sourire, puis se dirige vers les cuisines pour aller chercher le vin.

* * *

18 :54

Regina a eu le temps de lire et de relire tout le menu, maintenant – des soupes et sandwiches servis uniquement à l'heure du déjeuner aux desserts chocolatés à l'air absolument délicieux. Elle vérifie une fois de plus qu'elle n'a pas reçu de messages puis elle aperçoit enfin une tête coiffée de magnifiques cheveux blonds faire son entrée.

Souriante, elle s'apprête à se lever pour saluer la femme qu'elle attendait lorsqu'elle réalise que la blonde en question n'est pas Robin, mais une femme plus jeune. Elle a des yeux verts étincelants, mis en valeur par la robe vert forêt qu'elle porte et qui souligne très agréablement ses formes. Une serveuse la guide dans la pièce et elles dépassent la table de Regina. Cette dernière se tourne pour les regarder se diriger vers le fond du restaurant. Le tissu de la robe que porte la femme blonde lui fait un cul d'enfer, et lorsque la serveuse lui désigne enfin une table, Regina se rend compte qu'elle a arrêté de respirer.

 _Bécasse_ , se fustige la brune. _Je te rappelle que tu es là pour un rencard. Ce n'est pas le moment de mater les jolies filles._

Elle fixe le siège qui lui fait face, toujours vide. _Si seulement le rencard en question voulait bien se montrer._

* * *

18 :57

\- Hey, Rubes, salue Emma sans lever les yeux de son menu.

\- Salut, Emma, répond Ruby.

Elle jette un œil à la tenue de la blonde et devine qu'elle attend quelqu'un.

\- Travail ou rencard ?

\- Travail.

\- Pas de vin, du coup ? demande Ruby en souriant d'un air narquois.

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirent et elle jette un œil à l'entrée du restaurant par-dessus le menu, vérifiant que la voie est libre.

\- Pas de vin. J'dois rester sobre jusqu'à ce que j'aie attrapé ce type.

Elle hausse les sourcils en direction de son amie.

\- Peut-être ce soir, après que j'ai terminé et que tu as fini le boulot ?

Ruby hoche la tête, enthousiaste.

\- Tu sais que je suis toujours partante quand il s'agit de vin, dit-elle en s'éloignant pour aller chercher à Emma une boisson non alcoolisée.

* * *

19 :00

\- A quelle heure vous avez rendez-vous, toi et ton rencard ? demande Ruby en levant les yeux pour balayer des yeux les hommes à l'air louche de la salle.

Elle pose l'Ice Tea d'Emma sur la table et sort son carnet de commande. Elle sait qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin – Emma ne commande jamais rien d'autre que de l'ice tea lorsqu'elle vient ici pour attraper quelqu'un – mais sa patronne va lui passer un savon si elle apprend que Ruby profite de ses heures de travail pour papoter.

\- A sept heures, répond Emma en jetant un œil à sa montre. Maintenant, en fait.

Elle lève les yeux et fixe la cloison qui sépare l'entrée du restaurant de la salle.

\- Bien, je te laisse à tes affaires, dans ce cas. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Ruby lui fait un clin d'œil et range son carnet de commandes, puis elle part débarrasser une table, non loin de là.

* * *

19 :08

Ruby sert un verre de vin à une femme brune assise dans un box, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lorsque le verre est plein, la femme s'adresse à la serveuse, et Emma se demande vaguement ce qu'elle lui dit.

Le regard toujours fixé sur l'entrée du restaurant – sa cible a maintenant huit minutes de retard – Emma se demande comment il est possible que cette brune, qui est l'incarnation de la perfection, puisse manger sans compagnie. Elle est attirante, avec sa robe noire brillante qui lui enserre le corps, ses bras à la peau brune qu'elle refuse de poser sur la table – même seule, cette femme fait preuve de manières impeccables – et ses longues jambes croisées fermement au niveau des chevilles. Leurs regards se sont croisés lorsqu'Emma est entrée dans le restaurant tout à l'heure, et elle aurait juré que la brunette l'avait relookée. Maintenant, par contre, elle a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. De temps à autres, elle tourne la tête vers l'entrée, juste assez pour qu'Emma puisse voir son visage – et elle a l'air triste.

La blonde secoue la tête et sirote son Ice Tea. Elle a des choses plus importantes et plus urgentes à penser par exemple : _mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, putain ? Pourquoi il est à ce point en retard ?_

* * *

19 :19

Elle aurait dû se douter que ça allait se terminer comme ça.

Regina fixe son verre de vin, qui ne contient plus beaucoup de vin à vrai dire, puis le siège vide qui lui fait face.

\- Je peux vous resservir, madame ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la serveuse, dont les cheveux long sont levés en une queue de cheval, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer ses mèches rouges avec curiosité.

\- Laissez la bouteille, dit-elle.

La grande bouteille de vin fait un petit bruit sourd quand la serveuse la pose sur la table. La jeune femme dit ensuite :

\- Souhaitez-vous commander, ou préférez-vous attendre quelques minutes de plus ?

Regina ravale la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge, et elle répète automatiquement le mantra qu'elle se serine depuis une heure :

\- Encore quelques minutes. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera là d'une seconde à l'autre.

La serveuse jette un œil au siège vide et hoche solennellement de la tête avant d'aller servir une autre table.

Regina vérifie de nouveau qu'elle n'a pas reçu de message et envoie un texto à Robin. Elle est sans doute juste en retard. Retenue dans les bouchons, coincée dans un taxi sur le chemin pour venir ici.

Mais au fond, Regina sait bien que ce ne sont pas les bouchons qui retiennent son rencard.

* * *

19 :36

Le restaurant brasse toujours autant de monde que d'habitude.

Depuis sa table au fond de la salle, Emma profite d'une vue plongeante sur la plupart des tables de l'aile gauche, tout en restant hors de vue des autres clients.

Un couple de jeune s'est installé dans un box et se tient la main par-dessus la table en se donnant mutuellement des bouchées de leur assiette respective. Ils sont clairement amoureux, et n'ont d'yeux que pour leur partenaire. Emma ne peut supporter l'air idiot qui se lit dans leurs regards de merlans frits, et tourne les yeux vers une autre table.

Dans le box juste derrière eux, une famille à charge de six enfants essaie de passer commande, et vu son air, la serveuse est en train de s'impatienter face aux parents qui essaient de calmer les gosses. Le ventre d'Emma se serre désagréablement lorsqu'elle s'imagine être responsable d'un enfant ; pire, de six, et elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en se rappelant qu'elle n'en a aucun.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un groupe de femmes d'âge mûr profitent tranquillement de leur repas et de leur vin et de temps à autres, elles lancent un regard compatissant à la brunette qui se trouve dans le box près du leur. Parfois, la femme en question croise accidentellement le regard de l'une d'entre elle et s'empresse alors de prendre une gorgée de son vin ou d'attraper son téléphone portable. Elle attend clairement quelqu'un, et Emma se sent un peu triste pour elle. Elle était là avant elle, et ça fait une demi-heure qu'Emma est arrivée.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvent quelques couples – des personnes d'âge mûr pour certains, et un couple de personnes âgées – qui, eux aussi, jettent de temps en temps un regard inquisiteur à la brune. Clairement, tout le monde a remarqué qu'elle attend depuis un moment déjà.

Emma se force à détourner le regard et se remet à fixer l'entrée. Quand est-ce qu'il va finir par arriver ?

* * *

19 :54

Elle sent le regard de tout le monde peser sur elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle renvoie Ruby, elle jette un œil aux femmes assises dans le box près du sien et aperçoit la pitié qui brille dans leur regard, juste avant qu'elles ne détournent les yeux. Celle avec les cheveux châtains ondulés est la pire. Elle a ce regard de chien battu et son visage garde un air mélancolique même après avoir reporté son attention sur ses amies. Bon sang, on dirait que c'est à _elle_ qu'on a posé un lapin.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi la sensation bizarre qu'elle sent sur sa nuque, et lorsqu'elle regarde sur le côté, elle aperçoit un couple de personnes âgées qui n'essaient même pas de cacher leurs regards compréhensifs.

Elle laisse donc son regard les dépasser et s'attend à tomber sur le mur opposé de la pièce, mais au lieu de ça, elle rencontre deux jolis yeux noisettes, et réalise qu'elle croise le regard d'une enfant de six ans qui dîne en compagnie de sa famille. Le reste de la tablée s'occupe de son assiette, de la conversation, et de s'assurer que les plus petits mangent quelque chose ; mais l'attention de cette fillette est ailleurs. Elle et Regina se fixent, et la petite fille penche la tête d'un air curieux alors que toutes les deux gardent une expression neutre sur le visage.

La fillette met un bout de poulet dans sa bouche, sans jamais quitter des yeux la mystérieuse brune qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la salle. Regina ressent soudain l'envie de faire bonne figure pour cette petite fille, cette enfant qui ne comprend pas ce que fait cette femme assise toute seule à boire du vin, et qui a l'air si triste ; alors elle prend une gorgée de son verre et force un petit sourire sur son visage. Pour la fillette.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'éclairent et elle lui renvoie immédiatement un grand sourire, exposant à la vue de tous des bouts de poulets à moitié mâchés. Lorsque ses parents remarquent son manque de tenue, ils lui intiment gentiment de fermer la bouche. Aucun d'entre eux ne cherche la raison pour laquelle leur fille vient d'exhiber ainsi sa nourriture. Après l'incident, la fillette cesse de la fixer en continu et babille joyeusement à table, lançant de temps à autres des regards furtifs à Regina.

La brune sait qu'elle a l'air ridicule, à demander continuellement quelques minutes de plus chaque fois qu'on vient remplir son verre de vin. Elle va sans doute devoir appeler un taxi et rentrer.

Sa détermination est en train de flancher, elle le sent.

Baissant les yeux sur la table, Regina jette de nouveau un œil à son téléphone. Elle est quasiment sûre que Robin ne viendra pas, mais elle refuse d'abandonner la lueur d'espoir qui lui dit que la blonde finira par se montrer. Elle ouvre de nouveau le menu et pousse un soupir.

Si Robin n'est pas arrivée au bout de deux heures d'attente, elle partira.

* * *

19 :56

Emma jette de nouveau un œil à son portable – ça fait une heure qu'ils auraient dû se retrouver ici – et constate qu'elle n'a pas reçu de nouveau message. Soit il a été retenu quelque part, soit il a compris que ce « rendez-vous » était un piège.

Ruby s'arrête à sa table et lui propose de remplir son verre d'Ice Tea.

\- Toujours pas arrivé ?

\- Nope.

\- Tu penses qu'il a capté que tu voulais le chopper ?

Emma fronce le nez de frustration.

\- Sans doute. Je vais attendre encore quelques minutes, mais s'il ne se pointe pas rapidement, je rentre. J'ai d'autres moyens de coincer ce type.

Ruby termine de remplir le verre, puis se tourne pour partir :

\- Je repasse te voir dans quelques minutes.

Emma hoche la tête, puis remarque que la brune, de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'a toujours pas commandé.

\- Hé, Ruby.

La serveuse se retourne, curieuse.

\- Ouais ?

Emma lève son verre en direction de la brunette assise dans le box, qui est en train de remplir son verre avec la bouteille que Ruby a laissé à la table.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle est seule ?

Ruby jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir de qui Emma est en train de lui parler.

\- Elle ?

La blonde hoche la tête et porte le verre d'Ice Tea à ses lèvres.

Le visage de Ruby s'assombrit.

\- Elle attend son rencard. Ça fait presque deux heures.

Elle se tourne de nouveau pour la regarder, et elles l'observent siroter son verre de vin et envoyer un message à la grande absente de la soirée.

\- Oh non, c'est horrible. Elle a l'air dévastée.

Ruby acquiesce solennellement, puis ajoute :

\- Je n'arrête pas de lui demander si elle veut commander, mais elle répète juste qu' « elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ».

Emma regarde la femme brune tendre la main et déchirer le label qui entoure la bouteille.

\- Ça craint. Ça craint vraiment, bon sang.

Ruby repère un nouveau groupe de client en train de s'installer et tire son carnet de commandes de sa poche.

\- Je me sens mal pour elle. La bouteille est presque vide. Je pense qu'elle va partir quand elle l'aura terminée.

Elle soupire et se dirige vers les nouveaux venus – un homme, une femme, et trois enfants – pour prendre leur commande.

La brune passe son ongle sur le label, soupire, et ses épaules se mettent à trembler ; Emma pense qu'elle pleure. Mais lorsque la femme se tourne pour jeter un œil à l'entrée, ses joues sont sèches.

La blonde réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui remonter le moral. Au pire, elle pourra payer la note lorsque l'autre femme se décidera à quitter le restaurant ?

* * *

20 :15

Regina tire son téléphone de son sac pour la millième fois de la soirée. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle a vérifié ces deux dernières heures, sa boîte de réception est vide de tout nouveau message. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire.

 _Idiote_ , se fustige-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

Ça fait deux heures. Elle ne viendra plus.

Elle attrape la bouteille et remarque qu'il en reste encore suffisamment pour remplir un ou deux verres. Son estomac gronde, et pendant un instant, elle envisage de rester et de commander ; de profiter au moins d'un bon repas. Puis elle lève les yeux sur les femmes assises dans le box près du sien, qui s'empressent de détourner le regard, et elle reçoit la confirmation qu'elle a l'air d'une parfaite imbécile. Elle veut juste rentrer chez elle.

Alors qu'elle se tourne sur son siège pour appeler Ruby, la femme blonde qu'elle avait remarquée plus tôt entre en trombe dans le restaurant et se dirige vers elle en disant :

\- Bébé, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée.

Et juste comme ça, la blonde enlève sa veste et s'assoit sur le siège en face du sien.

D'une voix assez forte, elle répète :

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement en retard, tu as dû m'attendre pendant des heures et, bon sang, je suis _tellement_ désolée ma puce.

Regina plisse les yeux, et la jeune femme se penche vers elle pour murmurer tout bas :

\- Je m'appelle Emma. La femme qui vous a posé un lapin est une vraie connasse.

Ses sourcils se haussent face à l'audace de cette femme, puis son visage s'adoucit et elle sourit, reconnaissante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, très chère, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende, mais quelques décibels plus bas que la blonde – Emma – qui est pratiquement entrée en criant.

\- Si, c'est grave.

Emma baisse alors le volume de sa voix, tout en parlant assez fort pour que Regina comprenne que ce qui suit fait toujours partie de la scène :

\- Mais je pourrais peut-être me faire pardonner plus tard ?

Et elle sourit d'un air espiègle. Et lui fait un _clin d'œil._

Putain.

Si elle ne se sentait pas tellement blessée, Regina aurait pensé que tout ça était très séduisant.

Gênée, elle sent ses joues rougir, mais remarque que les clients du restaurant ont désormais le nez penché sur leurs assiettes, et qu'ils sont pour la plupart rouges comme des tomates.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, lui dit Emma avec un sourire inoffensif.

Cette fois, sa voix a repris un volume bas, ce qui veut dire que le commentaire n'est pas pour les clients, mais bien pour elle.

Regina se sent rougir de plus belle, et elle se retient d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Elle baisse les yeux et son champ visuel entre en contact avec le décolleté de la blonde. Elle se rend compte qu'il est juste assez révélateur, tout en laissant sa part à l'imagination.

\- Vous êtes très belle, vous aussi.

C'est au tour de la blonde de rougir.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à vous, continue Regina en indiquant des yeux les clients du restaurant, pour ce que vous venez de faire.

Emma hausse les épaules, attrape le menu qui se trouve devant elle et commence à le feuilleter.

\- Je répète ce que j'ai dit, la personne qui vous a posé un lapin est une vraie connasse.

Elle lève brièvement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Regina.

\- Elle a laissé passer sa chance. Vous méritez mieux qu'elle.

Puis elle reporte son attention sur le menu, tourne une page, et, haussant un peu la voix, demande le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre, mon cœur ?

Regina sourit en entendant le surnom, même s'il n'est utilisé que pour tromper l'assemblée.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester. J'allais partir, de toute façon.

\- Pas question. Je reste. On a une couverture importante à maintenir, et plus important encore, je sais que vous n'avez encore rien mangé et que vous devez mourir de faim.

Remarquant le regard hésitant de Regina, elle ajoute :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui paye. Quelqu'un a gâché votre soirée ; le moins que je puisse faire, c'est vous inviter à dîner.

Regina vérifie une dernière fois qu'elle n'a reçu aucun texto, puis elle range son téléphone dans son sac et attrape à son tour le menu.

\- Merci.

Le portable reste dans son sac jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

20 : 18

Ruby n'a pas l'air si surprise que ça de trouver Emma attablée à la table de Regina.

\- On ne vous attendait plus, dit-elle, les yeux rieurs mais en prenant un ton désagréable.

La note de méchanceté que contient sa voix n'est pas dirigée spécifiquement vers Emma ; plutôt vers la personne x qui a décidé de poser un lapin à l'autre femme.

\- Ouais, répond Emma d'un air penaud. Je suis une idiote.

\- Mais tu es _mon_ idiote, très chère, intervient la brunette en jetant un œil par-dessus son menu pour regarder Emma.

Alors que la brune lève les yeux pour commander, Emma prête pour la première fois attention à ses yeux. Ils sont si sombres, si doux, comme du café, ou du chocolat, mais ils sont également pétillants et joueurs, probablement à cause de la relation fictive qu'elles sont en train de mettre en scène. Elle bat un peu des cils, regardant tour à tour Ruby et le menu. Emma pourrait regarder ces yeux pendant tout le repas…

\- Et pour vous, madame ?

La blonde cligne des yeux. Ruby lui sourit d'un air narquois, attendant sa commande, et Emma se rend compte que son amie l'a surprise en train de fixer l'autre femme. Elle baisse les yeux sur le menu et réalise qu'elle a déjà pratiquement tout goûté, ici.

\- Je prends la même chose qu'elle, répond-elle, fermant le menu dans un petit « plop ».

Alors que Ruby récupère les menus, elle leur sourit d'un air entendu, et son regard dit clairement à Emma _''on va reparler de ça plus tard, tu n'y couperas pas''_. Emma hausse les épaules, comme pour dire _''moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire''_ , incapable d'expliquer à son amie comment elle est passée de l'idée de payer anonymement la note de la brunette à l'idée de carrément prétendre être son rencard.

Après le départ de Ruby, Regina sert à Emma un verre de vin.

\- Je m'appelle Regina, au fait.

Elle se sert à son tour, puis repose la bouteille entre elles.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Regina, dit Emma.

Elle sirote son vin et hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

Portant son propre verre à ses lèvres, Regina fait tourbillonner le liquide quelques secondes, puis prend une gorgée.

\- Je remarque que vous êtes vous aussi bien habillée, et que vous étiez tout comme moi assise seule dans un bon restaurant ; enfin, avant de venir me rejoindre, je veux dire. Vous avez forcément une histoire intéressante à raconter.

Emma hausse les épaules et boit lentement son vin.

\- Je suis chasseuse de prime. J'étais là pour attraper une de mes cibles, mais il ne s'est jamais montré.

Regina plisse les yeux et désigne la robe d'Emma :

\- Vous aviez prévu d'arrêter un criminel vêtue de cette _robe_ ?

La blonde hausse un sourcil et lui fait un sourire en coin.

\- Vous seriez surprise de voir à quelle vitesse je peux courir avec une robe et des talons.

Le commentaire fait sourire Regina, et elle repose son verre sur la table, passant un doigt sur le rebord.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de passer votre soirée avec moi, au juste ?

Emma rougit et prend une gorgée de son vin pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas le plan initial, à vrai dire, commence t-elle.

La brune hoche la tête.

\- Oui, vous aviez votre… rencard-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-un avec un criminel.

\- Ouais. Et en attendant le type, je vous ai vu attendre votre rencard, et, j'en sais rien, j'ai juste vu à quel point vous aviez l'air blessée. J'avais prévu de payer l'addition anonymement et de rentrer chez moi, mais… plus je vous regardais, plus je me sentais mal. Et le reste de la salle commençait à remarquer que vous étiez seule. Et donc, j'ai imaginé cette idée de _dingue_ ; je suis sortie par la porte de derrière pour pouvoir revenir par l'entrée principale, et… me voilà.

Elle prend une nouvelle gorgée de son verre pendant que Regina digère ces éclaircissements. Emma se rend rapidement compte qu'elle aurait carrément dû lui dire qu'elle était venue par pitié, tant qu'elle y était, et elle se dépêche de réparer son erreur.

\- Mais ça en valait _carrément_ la peine. Si vous aviez vu la tête que vous avez faite quand je suis arrivée !

Souriant d'un air espiègle, Regina pousse un soupir satisfait avant de répondre :

\- Oui, vous étiez un peu mon chevalier en armure.

Emma lui renvoie son sourire :

\- C'est ça, dit-elle.

* * *

20 :25

Elles sont en train de manger leur salade lorsque Regina sent soudain l'orteil d'Emma caresser lentement et délibérément son mollet.

Surprise, elle glapit et sursaute sur son siège, attirant une fois de plus l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Elle lance un sale regard à Emma, qui hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif et pianote de ses doigts sur la table. Le rythme cardiaque de Regina accélère, et elle n'est pas sûre de savoir si le rouge lui monte aux joues à cause de la gêne qu'elle ressent ou de l'outrecuidance de la blonde. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma jette un regard aux clients du restaurant, se tourne à nouveau vers Regina, puis se penche vers elle et murmure :

\- Désolé. Le couple de vieux, là-bas, n'arrête pas de nous lancer des regards tueurs depuis quelques minutes. Je voulais juste leur donner du grain à moudre.

Ses doigts se remettent à pianoter sur la table.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir envahie votre espace personnel.

Regina observe la blonde un moment, puis elle tourne la tête pour balayer les clients des yeux. Effectivement, une vieille dame et son mari s'appliquent à les fixer d'un regard assassin. Elle est sûre que l'un d'entre eux marmonne quelque chose à propos de la décadence du monde d'aujourd'hui, et elle se sent soudain le besoin de défendre ce rencard.

Elle reporte ses yeux sur Emma. Cette fois, elle observe le visage de la blonde et descend peu à peu plus bas, commençant par sourcils et ses yeux vert émeraude, s'attardant sur ses lèvres roses et ses longs cheveux blonds, sur la peau blanche et lisse, pour finir par son décolletée et sa poitrine dissimulée dans le tissu vert.

\- Pas de problème, très chère. Si vous voulez qu'on leur en mette plein la vue…

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire espiègle, et elle tend la main vers le bras d'Emma, la posant juste dans le creux de son coude. Elle la fait doucement descendre le long de l'avant-bras de la blonde, puis attrape ses doigts, mettant de ce fait un terme à leur mouvement de frénétique. Les yeux émeraudes d'Emma s'écarquillent lorsque Regina prend sa main dans la sienne et la porte à sa bouche, pressant ses lèvres pourpres sur les phalanges usées – Emma doit pratiquer pas mal de combat au corps à corps pour son travail – et faisant courir son pouce sur sa peau.

\- … alors c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire.

* * *

20 :44

Lorsqu'Emma repère Ruby, qui sort de la cuisine et se dirige tant bien que mal vers elles en portant deux assiettes sur le bras, elle ne discerne pas assez bien les plats pour deviner ce qu'ils contiennent. Puisqu'elle a demandé la même chose que Regina, elle n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle est sur le point de déguster. Heureusement qu'elle n'a aucune allergie alimentaire.

Même si elle n'était pas particulièrement inquiète quant à ce qu'elle avait commandé, elle pousse quand même un soupir de soulagement lorsque Ruby pose un plat de lasagne devant Regina. C'est un de ses plats préféré, et quand sa propre assiette se retrouve devant elle, elle prend le temps d'inspirer la bonne odeur des pâtes. L'arôme de la sauce marinara, du bœuf, des épices, et du fromage fondu lui chatouille le nez, et elle soupire de bonheur.

\- Vous aimez vraiment les lasagnes, commente Regina en souriant.

\- C'est peu de le dire, répond Emma en s'attaquant à son plat.

Elle prend une première bouchée, un peu maladroitement, et gémit de plaisir en sentant ses papilles entrer en éveil.

\- C'est un de mes plats préférés aussi, répond la brune en commençant à son tour à manger, poussant à son tour un soupir plus discret. J'adore cuisiner, mais c'est toujours agréable de goûter aux plats de quelqu'un d'autre.

Emma jette un coup d'œil rapide au couple de vieux, et Regina voit ses yeux se mettre à briller de malice.

\- Oh, tu veux goûter un peu de mes lasagnes, ma puce ? dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Regina fait la grimace, ne comprenant pas où Emma veut en venir.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Emma plonge sa fourchette dans les lasagnes et en tire un petit morceau de pâte.

\- Non, vraiment, je pense que les miennes sont meilleures. Tiens, juste pour goûter.

Emma lève sa fourchette vers elle, et Regina comprend enfin à quoi joue Emma et se penche pour manger le morceau de lasagnes que la blonde lui présente ; alors que cette dernière réalise un peu tard à la portée de ses mots.

 _Juste pour goûter._

Elle regarde Regina refermer ses lèvres sur le bout de lasagne et pense à ce que ça ferait, de sentir le corps de la brune au dessus du sien, ses bras enserrant ses cuisses…

\- Non, ma chère, je pense que tu te trompes. Les miennes sont mille fois meilleures que les tiennes.

Soudain audacieuse, la brune perche un morceau de lasagne sur sa propre fourchette et la tend à Emma. Docilement, cette dernière ouvre la bouche pour attraper la nourriture que lui présente Regina, et commence à mâcher en souriant d'un air narquois.

Emma avale, puis se met à glousser face à l'absurdité de la conversation, et Regina ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Elles rient pendant plusieurs minutes à l'idée que leurs lasagnes proviennent sans aucun doute du même plat.

Et bon sang, cette femme est tellement belle lorsqu'elle rit. Elle renverse la tête et écarte les lèvres, révélant des dents blanches alors que son rire parfait monte des profondeurs de son ventre.

A peine une demi-heure plus tôt, la brunette était anéantie par le délaissement dont elle était victime, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Emma était parvenue à le lui faire oublier, au moins un moment ; assez longtemps pour qu'elle lui montre ce sourire radieux.

* * *

21 :03

Ruby dépose un gâteau au chocolat entre elle, et le coulis s'amasse lentement sur l'assiette blanche.

\- Ouh, ça a l'air bon, ça, dit Emma en attrapant sa fourchette à dessert.

Le couple de vieux est parti peu de temps après que les deux femmes se soient amusées à manger dans le plat l'une de l'autre ; ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'Emma sent le pied de Regina glisser le long de sa jambe, elle se fige de surprise et sa bouche reste grande ouverte, sa fourchette levée, un morceau de gâteau posé dessus.

Le pied monte et descend. Remonte et redescend. Au bout de la troisième fois, Regina le fait passer derrière le genou d'Emma et caresse avec insistance la peau qui se trouve là. La blonde déglutit, la bouche soudain sèche, mais lorsqu'elle essaie de parler, elle se rend compte que la seule chose qu'elle parvient à faire, c'est déglutir à nouveau.

\- Ensembles, très chère, lui dit Regina d'une voix rauque, en perchant à son tour un bout de gâteau sur sa fourchette.

La brunette arrête de lui caresser la jambe pour qu'elles puissent manger, mais elle ne bouge pas son pied de son emplacement pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle finit par le retirer, au milieu de leur conversation, Emma regrette tout de suite le contact.

* * *

21 :41

Lorsque le dernier petit morceau de gâteau est terminé, Emma jette un œil à son portable et suggère à contre cœur qu'il se fait tard et qu'elles devraient probablement rentrer chez elles.

Ruby leur apporte l'addition, et Emma tire une carte de crédit de son soutien-gorge, côté gauche (« Si je le met dans mon portefeuille, on me le vole quand je me lance à la poursuite des méchants. Où d'autre voulez-vous que je la mette, Regina ? ») et donne à son amie un pourboire de vingt dollars pour avoir participé à la couverture du faux rencard. La plupart des clients qui avaient vu Regina toute seule sont partis maintenant ; il est donc inutile de continuer à jouer la comédie, mais lorsque Regina sent des doigts chauds s'entremêler avec les siens, elle ne fait rien pour rompre le contact.

Main dans la main, les deux femmes contournent le paravent, dépassent l'accueil et sortent par les portes automatiques.

Il pleut ; des trombes d'eau tombent sur le bitume, devant l'entrée du restaurant dans un bruit sourd de crépitement. Emma et Regina se poussent sur le côté pour ne pas bloquer la sortie tout en restant protégées par le store.

\- Merci pour ce dîner, dit Regina en détachant sa main de celle d'Emma et en déposant un baiser chaste sur la joue de la blonde. Et pour être venue à mon secours.

Emma sent des papillons dans son ventre lorsque Regina la touche, et elle résiste à l'envie de prendre de nouveau la brunette par la main. Au lieu de ça, elle lui offre un sourire.

\- C'était un plaisir, vraiment.

\- Pendant une heure, vous m'avez fait oublier… et bien…vous savez.

Emma reste immobile et regarde simplement Regina tripoter son parapluie noir.

\- Puis-je… puis-je vous demander de qui il s'agit ?

\- De qui il s'agit ?

\- Cette femme, celle que vous deviez retrouver ici ce soir. Ça avait l'air de représenter plus pour vous qu'un premier ou un deuxième rendez-vous…

\- Ah oui, elle…

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'en parler si vous n'en avez pas envie.

\- Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait.

Regina jette un œil à l'orage, refusant de croiser le regard d'Emma.

\- Robin voulait rayer l'expérience lesbienne de sa liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, et elle est vraiment canon, donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? On a couché ensemble une première fois, une deuxième fois, et je me suis juré de ne pas m'attacher, mais…

Elle s'interrompt, et Emma hoche la tête, comprenant où elle veut en venir.

Regina ne lève plus le regard de ses pieds.

\- Et donc, quand j'ai suggéré qu'on essaie quelque chose de plus sérieux…

\- … elle a réalisé qu'elle était hétéro, et elle vous a posé un lapin.

Regina acquiesce.

Emma siffle, sympathisante.

\- C'est un coup dur. On essaie toutes de ne pas tomber amoureuse de l'amie hétéro, mais…

Elle s'interrompt à son tour. Regina sait qu'Emma a passé la soirée à flirter avec elle, mais elle ne peut pas retenir un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque la blonde lui confirme son orientation sexuelle. Deux déceptions en une nuit, ça aurait sans doute fait trop pour elle.

Emma ouvre son sac, en tire un bout de papier, et gribouille « Mon numéro au cas où vous avez besoin que je vienne vous sauver d'un autre rencard horrible. »

Regina prend le bout de papier et laisse échapper un rire en apercevant l'écriture aux énormes lettres rondes d'Emma, puis elle lève les yeux vers la blonde et redevient sérieuse.

Emma hausse les épaules et lui adresse un sourire nerveux.

\- Ou juste, vous savez, si jamais vous voulez qu'on sorte de nouveau, pour de vrai, cette fois.

Un ange passe entre elles. La pluie crépite sur l'asphalte, et les lèvres de Regina tressaillent, puis s'étirent de nouveau en un sourire radieux.

\- Avec plaisir.

Cette fois, Emma ne parvient pas à se retenir. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres pourpres de la brune. Elle a l'impression que le monde s'arrête pendant un instant, que la pluie cesse de tomber. Que rien n'existe plus, à part le contact de leur bouche.

Lorsqu'elle rompt le baiser, Emma lui offre un sourire resplendissant.

\- Fais-moi signe, lui dit-elle en mettant sa capuche et en baissant un peu la tête avant de s'engager sous la pluie.

En regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner sous l'orage, Regina n'arrive pas à se défaire de son sourire, et elle porte sa main à sa bouche pour toucher l'endroit où leurs lèvres se sont jointes.

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **Bon, c'est sûr, vous allez me dire, #pasdeM, mais le M ne fait pas tout ! Et puis, dans ma prochaine trad. (en dehors des OS que je posterais peut-être parfois en attendant et pour lesquels je ne peux rien promettre), je vous promets moult M, moult émotions, moult tout. Promis ! Demandez à ma super beta géniale _Not Gonna Die,_ que je remercie du fond du cœur pour son travail et le temps qu'elle passe à me corriger, elle vous le confirmera ! Ou pas, parce qu'elle est tenue au secret de nonspoil et parce qu'on n'en est pas encore là dans la correction, mais vous avez compris l'idée ;) Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et à plus tard ! Hasta la vista baby, comme disait l'autre ;)**


End file.
